ilarafandomcom-20200215-history
Sajora Kalea Taranath
Sajora is the daughter of Korus and Dhalia StoneHammer. Sajora is a Healer who dabbles mostly in natural curatives, as well as common house hold items such as soaps and oils. Most of the time she is also a ranger, who travels around alot to find new exotic plants and animal species. Personality Sajora is a lively young woman, she loves to experience new things, make new friends whever she goes. One can say she is full of life, kindhearted, open, but perhaps too open with people to a point they really didn't want to know that. At times her passions make her sound a little crazy, but she is good at what she does. She can be very stubborn, Naieve to male and female relations, she can be a little sly at times and mischief, but she isn't malicious, she does what she has to do. Bio Sajora was born in a faraway city , a city filled with many beautiful things. The buildings are made of various metals that shined like jewels. Their structures spiraling heavenwards like a great mighty oak, trying to reach for the heavens. The city itself filled with homes, and beautiful fragrances from the blooming flowers that was scattered around Celene. The roads were paved in beautiful opalescent stones, in the same fashion as a cobble stone. Around you music filled the air, laughter, all types of races commune, not just the Moon Elves. Life here in Celene is beautiful, but unfortunately its inhabitants were frequently coming and going. The Moon Elves have a terrible wonder lust, but for this have gained many allies. Sajora's real parents were named Kadis and Lyria Taranath. Kadis and Lyria preferred the life on the road, to the confines of the beautiful Elven city they were born. Truth be told, it wasn't home to them, both their families had banished them, their union disgusted them. Why such a union disgusted them? It was because both families were at war with one another, so the thought was appalling. Kadis and Lyria cared nothing for their families annoying spat, they were happy to leave. When Lyria was pregnant with Sajora, they did however stay in Celene, until Sajora was old enough to travel the roads. Kadis and Lyria both loved their new little girl, and were excited for their new adventure. However, they knew it they were more at risk now they had a little one. So they did everything in their power to ensure her safety, they made new connections and friends, to establish safe places just incase. The happy little family at one point came to the lovely kinddom of llara, where they met a lovely dwarven couple named Korus and Dhalia StoneHammer. Korus and Dhalia befriended the little family, and opened their home to them. Korus was a blacksmith of the Invictus Clan, a brother born of stone and steel. He made some of the finest dwarven armor and weapons. Though he seemed like a sour and menacing man, he was a teddybear. His wife Dhalia ran their store where the weapons were sold, she was a motherly and jolly woman, wise beyond her years. The Taranaths opened a trade with their new friends, when they visited, they would bring back gifts for their shop, even gifts for the Dwarven family themselves. It was a strong bond between the two, to the point of where they were like family. This would be the Taranath's saving grace. When Sajora had turned four, her and her parents were traveling along the road, heading back to llara to stock up on things, and visit their old friends. Unforunately along the way, they encountered an unknown predator. They safely stashed their daughter into a safe place to encounter the strange beast, but at a deadly cost. Her mother Lyria had perished in the fight against the beast. Her heroic feat killed the beast, not only did she lose her life, but her husband had been poisoned. Already it was taking effect in his system, he had no idea when he would perish. Kadis ended up burying his wife, so that his daughter couldn't see her like that. He gathered what was left of their things and Sajora to llara, to where the Stonehammers were. Kadis told his friends the bad news, and begged for them to take in Sajora. He nor his wife had family they trusted with their one and only daughter. He related everything to his friends, who in returned agreed to take her in as their own. Though insisted they try to find him a cure, Kadis refused. Even if they found a cure, who knew how long he would live. Bidding his friends goodbye and his Daughter, Kadis left their daughter behind. He was determined to die a warriors death, instead of letting the poison finish him off. For months Sajora waited for her parents to come back, though she loved being here with the StoneHammers,she wanted to be with her mother and father. Korus and Dhalia tried everything to make her feel at home, to assure her she will be alright. After a year of waiting, she knew for sure they weren't coming back, she eased into her new life with her new family. They kept true to their word and raised Sajora as their own daughter. They loved her as much as she them, although she never quite forgot her first family, despite having been so young when she lost them. She remembered and savored every memory she had of them, Korus and Dhalia made sure she never forgot them either, relating all the tales they knew of the Taranaths. They gave her the momentos her parents had given them, so that she could have a little piece of them, even if it was just a simple trinket. Animal Companion: Predator ( Avian Family- Deathwing) Death wings look a bit like a hawk, though as big as an eagle. They will prey on anything weaker than themselves. They can lift up to twice their own body weight, and their feathers will change to match with the season. They usually come in black, browns to Pure white, depending on their enviroment. Death-wings usually enjoy eating large rodents, they sleep during the night, hunting during the day. They are hard birds to tame, but once they are, they are very loyal to their companions. ( Sajora's Animal Companion is called Gideon) Abilities Healing: Trained Herbalist Alchemy: Mostly trained for expanding on her ability of Healing. Ranger: trained tin woodcraft, stealth, wilderness survival, beast-mastery, herbalism, tracking, hunting, fishing, and camping Archery: Trained in Long Bows Geology: Trained in the study of Rocks Magic Healing: Instead of using magic, she is trained in using magical reagents to infuse her her healing potions, salves ect, to give them a boost. As far as actual magical healing itself, she finds it lazy.. Category:Terran Category:Female Characters